Father
by kevin the bird
Summary: Molly grabbed his hand before he was able to walk away. "You are going to be an amazing father, sweetheart," she said one last time. Harry smiled. He was truly blessed to have someone like Molly in his life.


Harry was in absolute awe that he was able to make something as perfect as his son, Albus Severus. He had been born earlier that night at the Burrow. The Potter family had been over at the Burrow for a weekly visit when Ginny's water broke. She had been having contractions all day but she didn't say anything, in case it was Braxton Hicks contractions. Molly, having trained as a midwife at St. Mungos before she was pregnant with Bill, was able to deliver the baby at the house. Ginny's contractions were too close for her apparate or floo to the hospital safely and Ginny felt more comfortable with her mother aiding her in the birth. So Albus Severus was born on March 10th, 2006 at the Burrow.

After Ginny had held their first born son for a while, she handed the baby over to her husband. Unconsciously, he started to walk around the house, pointing out all the different memories he had had while he stayed at the Burrow over the summer and winter breaks. When he made it to the living room, he found himself in the presence of his mother-in-law. Molly, who had given the first time parents some time alone, went downstairs into the living room to catch up on her knitting. Harry walked over to the couch and sat down next to the matronly woman he considered his second mother.

"How's my grandchild?" she asked as she watched Harry coo at his son.

"Perfect," Harry replied as he scooted closer to Molly. When Molly wrapped her arm around his shoulders, he leaned in closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. She softly kissed his head as they both peered down at the sleeping baby in Harry's arms.

"He has your hair," Molly said softly as she laughed. Harry nodded his head without saying anything. He was too over the moon to say anything. He was so happy to finally have a son to teach things to, to have a partner in crime.

"I think he looks like Gin," he finally said. "I see a lot of you in him too," he added. It was known among the Weasley family that Molly and Ginny were quite similar in appearance (and personality). If anyone were to look at a picture of Molly at Ginny's age, they would assume it was Ginny and vise versa.

"You think so?" Molly asked. Harry could hear Molly's smile widened. He knew she took that as one of the biggest compliments.  
"I mean, if he looks like Ginny, he's guaranteed to look like you," Harry said as he laughed. Molly laughed too, unsure of what to say. Right then, both Harry and Molly heard Arthur walk down the stairs.

"Harry?" he called, walking into the kitchen. He knew that Harry had taken the newest Weasley member on a tour of the house but he was unsure of where he was.

"In here, Dad!" Harry replied. He smiled at his surrogate dad when he walked into the living room.

"I'm going to borrow Albus," he said. Harry looked a little confused. He hadn't gotten a lot of time with his son. Reading Harry's facial expression, Arthur added, "Ginny wants to try feeding him." Harry nodded his head and handed the baby to the red headed man standing next to the couch.  
"Tell Gin I'll be up in a few minutes," he called after Arthur, who was already making his way up the stairs.

"Mkay," Arthur breathed as he rubbed his calloused thumb over Albus' cheek, smiling to himself. He forgot how much he missed having little ones around until he held one of his grandchildren. Maybe he could convince his wife to have another kid, even if it meant adopting.

When Arthur's footsteps disappeared, Harry scooted even closer to the woman he considered his second mother and he let out a sigh of contentment. Molly and Arthur had talked about how amazing it was to see your child for the first time but he never imagined that it would feel this good.

"Is this why you kept having kids?" he asked randomly.

"Partly." Molly laughed. "Mind you, a few of the pregnancies were unexpected," she added. "But the feeling never got old." She knew exactly what Harry was talking about when he asked if that was why they kept having kids. Nothing would ever beat seeing your child for the first time. Harry suddenly grew quiet. She knew that silence, she had seen it in her husband and her kids who had already had children of their own. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Molly asked. She felt a change in Harry and she knew exactly what it mean. Harry stayed quiet for a few seconds before nodding his head slightly. His silence spoke to Molly in ways only a mother could understand, "Harry, darling, you're going to be a great father," she said. She softly patted Harry's jungle-like hair down and kissed the top of his head. "You're amazing with Victoire and Teddy. Having a kid of your own isn't much different." Harry cuddled even closer into Molly's body and remained silent. He hoped his mother-in-law was right. He didn't want his kid to have a childhood like his.

Molly rested her chin on top of Harry's head, becoming silent herself. She hoped Harry believed her because it was evident that he would be an amazing father. Harry suddenly stood up. "I'm going to go up and see Gin," he said as he smiled down at Molly. Molly grabbed his hand before he was able to walk away.

"You are going to be an amazing father, sweetheart," she said one last time. Harry smiled. He was truly blessed to have someone like Molly in his life.

"Thank you," he said as he leaned over and kissed Molly's head. He then followed Arthur's earlier actions and started to walk up the stairs.  
"Tell Arthur to come downstairs," Molly called up to him as she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Okay," Harry said, his footsteps fading. A few minutes later, another set of footsteps were heard walking down the stairs. Arthur immediately walked into the living room and over to the couch Molly was sitting on, plopping himself down right next to her.

"I've been told that my wife wants to see me?" Arthur inquired as he kissed the side of Molly's head and pulled her into his body.

"You've been told right," Molly replied, laughing, as she pulled her legs onto the couch and cuddled into her husband.

"You were amazing tonight," Arthur said after a minute or two of silence.

"I didn't do anything." Molly chuckled. "It was all Gin." She was so proud of her daughter and she couldn't have been any happier that another Weasley was born at the Burrow. Molly ran her small hands against Arthur's chest, paying close attention to the buttons on his shirt. She was so content with her growing family.

"I love you," Arthur said as he nuzzled Molly's hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"I love you too," Molly replied and then the two of them fell asleep on the couch while the happy parents bonded with their son upstairs.


End file.
